


sunlight

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And some internalized homophobia, Angst, Day 1, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Naked Cuddling, There's some kise angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise likes the contrast of their skin.</p>
<p>or: Day 1-Naked Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, hi guys! I'm finally taking on a writing challenge. (Ugh kill me)

Kise, as a model, had to train himself to be unattached to whatever situation he was in. It helps him stay disinterested in attractive models when he isn’t completely clothed during their shoots. It keeps him from becoming too friendly with anyone that could lead to bad publicity. He schools himself into being a calm, collected guy most of the time.

(There’s always the rare occasion where he manages to slip up–like when he lost to Seirin last year and he cried on the court. That was probably his biggest slip up since he began modeling. To make things worse, Kise can never seem to keep himself in check when he’s around Aomine, no matter how hard he tries.)

Of course, maybe blurting out his feelings to Aominecchi could be considered a slip up to some people. Kise included.

Aomine stares at him for a long moment, wide-eyed and mouth gaping, before he asks, “What the hell are you talking about? You like Tetsu, not me.”

Kise stares at Aomine for a long, long moment before he carefully masks his hurt with a boisterous laugh. “Baka Aominecchi.” He keeps laughing as he walks away from where Aomine’s still standing, at a complete loss for what to do or say.

When Kise is finally far enough away from Aomine, he leans against a fence, just trying to contain his wild heartbeat. He shouldn’t have said anything to Aomine. He should’ve let him have his peace. He should have forgotten about him and dated some overly-perky model with great boobs and forgotten all about how he likes boys.

Kise trudges back to his house. He wasted his time coming to the court to meet Aomine and Kagami today. He should’ve just stayed at home today or scheduled another shoot. His agency wants him to go international anyway.

When he finally arrives, Aomine is sitting on his doorstep.

“Aominecchi? What are you doing here?” Kise asks, wringing his hands together. He’s never been this torn up over a crush before. Usually he’s confident and full of swagger, slinking about wherever he pleases to get her attention, but it’s different with Aominecchi. He doesn’t want to look stupid. He wants to _impress_  him, Kise realizes with a sick fascination.

“Kise, you can’t just run away after something like that,” Aomine chides. He stands up and strides towards Kise. He stops when he’s far too close, so completely wrapped up in Kise that they’re breathing the same air.

“Aominecchi,” Kise mutters.

“I’m going to kiss you and all of your neighbors are going to see if we don’t go inside right now.”

***

Later, when they’re finally done, Aomine pulls Kise close to him. They’re naked and Kise is still panting, coming down from a high too intoxicating to be real. Kise is tucked into Aomine’s side. His tan skin is warm, almost like hot coals against Kise’s skin.

Kise likes the contrast of their skin. Aomine is dark and solid while Kise’s skin is pale, creamy white like lotion. Kise draws lazy circles on Aomine’s broad chest, content to just lay here with him for however long Aomine will let him.

The sun starts setting and through Kise’s window golden beams of sunlight illuminate the room. The sunlight bathes over Aomine’s body, making him practical glow. Kise’s chest hurts with how much he wants to kiss Aomine. He settles for placing a soft kiss on his clavicle instead, too comfortable to actually crane his neck any higher.

“Ryouta,” Aomine says softly, running a hand through Kise’s hair. “You’re beautiful.”

Kise hums happily and just stays with Aomine until the sun is no longer shining into the room. Even then, Aomine whispers that Kise is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr name is pessimisticprose 
> 
> Come keep me going by talking aokise with me


End file.
